A wind deflector of this kind is known from practice and is disposed in the area of a front edge of a roof opening that can be selectively closed or at least partially opened by means of a cover element. For a deflector element, the wind deflector can comprise an unfoldable mesh whose lower edge is connected to a vehicle-mounted base via a lower edge strip, i.e. fixed to the roof, and whose upper edge is connected to a deploying bow via an upper edge strip. The deploying bow is typically U-shaped, and its free brackets, each of which forms an deploying arm, are hinged in a pivotable manner in the area of a respective roof-mounted guide rail for the cover element. As a function of the open position of the cover element, the deploying bow can be pivoted between a pushed-down rest position, in which the deflector element is folded, and a deployed operating position, in which the deflector element is unfolded and forms a surface of incidence for an incoming airflow. The lower edge strip is formed in the manner of a beading and engages into a beading channel of the vehicle-mounted base. The upper edge strip can also be formed in the manner of a beading and engage into a corresponding beading channel of the deploying bow. The lower edge strip and the vehicle-mounted base on one side and the upper edge strip and the deploying bow on the other side thus each form a fastening system for the deflector element.
The known wind deflector described above presents the disadvantage that a fastening geometry is required in particular in the area of the vehicle-mounted base that engages around both sides of the beading-type lower edge strip of the deflector element, which necessitates sufficient installation space in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and possibly also in the transverse direction of the vehicle. In turn, this installation space diminishes the maximum size of the roof cutout that can be closed by the cover element and thus diminishes the see-through roof portion that can be realized. Furthermore, production of the beading channel with corresponding hooking features is complicated because an injection-molding tool used to produce the vehicle-mounted base will have to be equipped with corresponding scrapers, which additionally make the tool expensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a wind deflector of the kind mentioned above that has a fastening system requiring little installation space for connecting the deflector element to a vehicle-mounted base and/or to a pivotable deploying bow of the wind deflector.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the wind deflector having the features of claim 1.